To Love The Wind
by Higuchimon
Summary: [15/15, centi porn LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Spiritshipping (GX)] Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.
1. Giving What One Wants

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 1 of 15: Giving What One Wants  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #8: crave  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

"More…" Johan's breath fluttered across Juudai's lips. Juudai loved to hear that word, or any word, in Johan's voice. He wanted to hear it again. So he held himself precisely where he was, tip just brushing across _that_ spot, for a moment…then moved a bit, knowing what the results would be.

"Juudai!" Now Johan's voice was a touch sharper, a touch more needy, and Juudai ached to hear it again. He thrust forward firmly, hitting once more, with Johan's words growing more incoherent with each moment.

He wanted. He needed. He gave. He ached. He wept.

They rose. They fell.

**The End**


	2. Better Safe Than Sorry

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 2 of 15: Better Safe Than Sorry  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 200  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #14: vertigo  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Juudai's head spun and whirled. He didn't want to think about what he was doing, so he didn't. He simply _felt_. He felt Johan's lips against his. He felt Johan's skin, warm against his fingers.

Every moment that passed simply increased all of the sensations, as well as his lack of control. He was certain if he'd tried to stand up, he would have failed. So, he stayed on the bed, kissing, touching, _feeling_, knowing that this was where he belonged.

After all, when he could scarcely keep his head straight, it was better to lay down than take chances.

**The End**


	3. Going Down The List

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 3 of 15: Going Down The List  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 300  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #13: few  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

"Bedroom. Bathroom. Kitchen. Living room. The spare bedroom." Johan ticked off places on his fingers. Juudai nodded as each one was mentioned. "Your room at Duel Academia. _My_ room at Duel Academia. The library." He frowned and thought harder. "Your bedroom at your parents' house."

Juudai nodded again, his own frown deepening. "All right, there has to be some place." He suddenly brightened. "Domino City Park?"

Johan thought back over, and began to grin. "No. Not there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" There were only a few places they hadn't made love yet, and Juudai didn't want to wait.

**The End**


	4. Virtues of Patience

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 4 of 15: Virtues of Patience  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 400  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #13: few  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Juudai licked his way down Johan tauntingly, finding every sensitive area of the young man's skin that he could. Johan writhed against him, green eyes glazed with lust, trying hard to form words and failing just as hard. Juudai knew what he wanted, and was going to give to Johan.

Eventually.

When he was ready to do so.

Until then, he was going to tease. Taunt. _Torture_ in that most blissful of ways, until Johan was ready to scream his name in demand, in submission, in rapture.

But he would take his time. He had learned patience the hard way.

**The End**


	5. Peaking

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 5 of 15: Peaking  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 500  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #4: rhythm  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Breathing was the next thing to impossible for Johan as Juudai moved gently within him, creating a delicious rhythm that made his head spin and brought him to pull as close to Juudai as he could, wanting to feel more, wanting there to _be_ more.

His lips pressed hotly against Juudai's, his arms wrapped around Juudai. Every rhythm had a peak, and he was reaching his, but wasn't there yet, so close, and yet so far…

White heat exploded behind his eyes, power and passion writhing together in an indescribable fashion…

Words were meaningless. So Johan loved Juudai without words.

**The End**


	6. Tease

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 6 of 15: Tease  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 600  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #2: aware  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Johan carefully bent over a bit, tugging off first one sock, then the other. He bent over, unfastened his pants, and wriggled out of them. They, too, were tossed away without a care.

His shirt was long enough to cover his buttocks, and he still had his shorts on anyway. He debated; which to remove first? He started to unbutton the shirt; if he were judging this correctly, then any moment now…

Juudai's hands were on his shoulders. "Let me help you with that." Johan had to grin. It looked as if the matter was finally out of his hands.

**The End**


	7. Spice of Life

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 7:15: Spice of Life  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 700  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #5: shift  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

"You want what?" Juudai wasn't quite certain if he'd heard Johan correctly, though he thought he had. Johan grinned as he picked up Juudai's hand and began to nibble on his fingers.

"I want to be the one taking you this time." Johan licked across Juudai's fingers one at a time, while sliding his other hand across Juudai's chest and down between his legs. "You don't have anything against that, do you?"

No, Juudai didn't. Though he was quickly having _something_ against Johan. His lover pushed him flat onto the bed, and continued what he'd been doing.

Change was good.

**The End**


	8. Good For The Body

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 8:15: Good For The Body  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 800  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #15: legs  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Johan caressed Juudai's feet and calves slowly, appreciating the hard-earned muscles he could feel underneath his fingers. "All the walking is really good for you," he teased, pressing in gently with the tips of his fingers. "You're so strong there."

"Would you like another demonstration?" Juudai asked archly. Without waiting for an answer, he flexed his legs, and Johan grinned, letting his hand follow the arc of muscle easily. He stroked a few times before he pressed a kiss against the inside of Juudai's knees, knowing where the vulnerable places were.

"I think you should show me again," he said.

**The End**


	9. Destiny's Tool

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 9:15: Destiny's Tool  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 900  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #11: fate  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Heated lips against his own.

Roughened fingers brushing across his skin.

Clothes being torn, heedless, in the heady passions of the night.

It was once said that he could avoid fate, bend destiny to his whims, make the world do anything that he wanted.

In the nights that he spends with Johan, Juudai knows that none of that is true.

For if it was, there would never need to be an end to those nights.

If he could truly do anything that he wanted, without consequence, he would live forever with Johan.

But the world calls and he must answer.

**The End**


	10. Forever and Ever

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 10:15: Forever and Ever  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,000  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #12: again  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Johan's hands gripped the soft sheets beneath him as Juudai plunged in and out of him, his own hands grasping Johan's shoulders. Again and again, endless repetition in endless variety, the two of them wound around one another. Johan arched upwards, his teeth brushing against Juudai's skin, not biting hard, but clamping down, sending thrills through the both of them.

Juudai pressed deeper within Johan, hot flesh clamping around him as it had before and would again, aching and filling the ache. He kissed Johan once, twice, a dozen times, a hundred times.

Over and over, never-ending, ever renewing, forever…

**The End**


	11. Anchor

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 11:15: Anchor  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,100  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #1: balance  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

"Do you know what you are?" Juudai murmured into Johan's ear, his arms tightly wrapped around his lover. Johan groaned a little, turning his head to look Juudai in the eye.

"Tired and wanting to go to sleep? You've got too much stamina." He prodded one elbow into Juudai's ribs playfully.

"Then stop teasing me. But no. You're what keeps me anchored in this world." Juudai shifted around so he could speak into Johan's other ear. "You make me whole, as much as Yubel does."

Johan smiled and kissed him. "Great. Do you think we could get some sleep now?"

**The End**


	12. Steady Point

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 12:15: Anchor  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,200  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #10: constant  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Slowly Johan moved in and out of Juudai, each of them holding to the other, their breath coming quicker with each moment. Juudai's head tilted back; Johan leaned in to kiss.

Johan pressed harder, moving with Juudai's rhythms, sensing what he wanted, giving with all of his heart and soul.

Juudai wrapped his arms around Johan and pushed up higher, wanting more, while he was there.

He would move on in the morning, the call of the road and his duty alluring, but for now, there was nothing more seductive than being with Johan, having Johan within him, loving Johan.

**The End**


	13. Endless Images

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 13:15: Endless Images  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,300  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #7: reflection  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Juudai pressed Johan against the sink, licking around his neck and up to his ears lightly. He was glad that this was a _mirrored_ bathroom; the sight of Johan writhing underneath him like this was erotic enough on its own. To see him doing so reflected from both sides tripled the effect.

Johan's head tilted back, and Juudai could not help but watch himself as he kissed down it, then back up, brushing past Johan's lips gently, then returning to kiss them a bit more intensely.

He pressed more closely against Johan and wondered where they could find more mirrors.

**The End**


	14. Can See Right Through You

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 14:15: Can See Right Through You  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,400  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #6: transparent  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

Juudai eyed Johan as his lover lay before him, a wicked little grin displayed. Johan was, in a word, helpless. Completely nude, with soft, dark blue cuffs binding him to the bed head and foot, gagged, and blindfolded.

He was also harder than Juudai had ever seen him before. Fubuki had been right. Trying something different _had_ spiced the situation up.

He leaned in and breathed against Johan's ear. "I can see what you want. Should I give it to you?"

Johan nodded at once, every part of him that could move frantically flailing in need. Juudai considered. "Say please."

**The End**


	15. Sand of Time

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** To Love The Wind: 15:15: Sand of Time  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100: story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** centi_porn: Juudai x Johan: Set #1: Prompt #9: fleeting  
**Summary:** Juudai is the wind, flowing wild and free. Johan loves him, no matter what.

* * *

In Johan's opinion, Juudai's visits were never long enough. Even when his lover stayed with him for an entire month once, the time slipped softly through their fingers, and all too soon, Juudai was on his way again, bringing help and healing to the world.

There were nights when Johan was certain he could turn over and enfold Juudai in his arms, but when he opened his eyes, he was as alone in the bed as he'd been when he laid down.

But then there were nights when he awoke, and Juudai was there, and sleep was had no more.

**The End**


End file.
